


Rose Petals

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [21]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Candles, Cute, F/M, Flowers, set in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As Lucy arrives home from a long day of work, the newly moved in home was dark. She wonder what was going on...





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the prompt for Buying Flowers for the Other, I did change it a bit because I thought the story would fit better. I hope you enjoy it cause it is set in the future.

Lucy knew she was running late, like really late. As she sped into driveway, she turned to grab her bags when she put her car in park. Making sure she had everything before rushing out of her car. Tonight, was going to be a big night she had someone to get home too. Tonight, tonight was going to be date night. 

Work has been a nightmare the last few weeks, she was finally getting back into teaching. But they were still chasing Emma around time, but there were a lot of changes in the last few months that she was still getting use too. She ran up the stairs of the brown stone house, it was new to her and the person that was behind the door waiting for her.

“What…the …” Lucy opened the door fully to see multiply coloured rose petals spread along the wood floor. All the petals led down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Putting her two bags on the wall coat rack and looked around, “Wyatt?”

She looked around as silence filled the main level, even the upstairs was dark. Making sure that the door was closed and made her way down the petaled hallway. “Wyatt?” she finally saw light flickering in the den. When she walked into the room, she stopped dead. “What is going on?”

Wyatt was standing in the middle of the room, filled with lit candles. He was wearing a black tuxedo, it reminded her like the one he wore in 1940’s when they where in Hollywoodland. He had a smile on his face as he looked her straight in the eyes.

He took a deep breath as she covered her mouth with her hand, “3 years ago today, I was sitting down at this long meeting table waiting for what my next assignment was going to be. Minutes later, my whole world changed when I opened my eyes.” Wyatt took a step towards Lucy. “This woman sat across from me and it changed my life forever. With what we have been through in the last 3 years, there was a lot of ups and downs. But no matter what we went through we were there for each other and I’m glad that you didn’t give up on me.”

Wyatt was standing in front of Lucy as she started to tear up, she whispered his name as he grabbed her elbow and danced his fingers down her lower arm. 

“You made my life so much better, and I’m so in love you Lucy Preston,” he paused as he let go of her hand and pulled out a small box out inside in his jacket.  
“Wyatt, what are you….”

Looking up at her and gave her his signature smirk. He got down on one knee, “Will you do me the honor in being my wife?”

“OH MY GOD!!! Lucy covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes were so big as she looked down at the ring box. The ring was an antique, it looked from it was the 40’s. The ring was rose gold with round cut diamond with engraved leaves on either side of the diamond. It was stunning, she couldn’t find the words as she looked down at Wyatt. 

The silence filled the romantic setting as Lucy felt her whole body go numb, she looked at Wyatt and she knew this was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

“Oh god, yes!” she jumped down on to Wyatt and kissed him passionately. “Of course I’ll marry you.

“God, I love you Lucy Preston.”

“And I love you, Wyatt Logan!”


End file.
